Without You SiBum Version
by Shin Min Gi
Summary: Annyeong salam kenal, aku author baru disini. datang dengan membawa fiction pertama ku tentang SiBum. cerita ini Yaoi type a.k.a BoyxBoy jadi kalo gak suka dan gak berminat author sarankan untuk segera meninggalkan halaman fanfiction ini. tapi kalau tetep maksa tanggung sendiri ya akibatnya. :p dan author menunggu reviewnya, kalau bnyak respon author jd semangat publish lg.


**Without You** Part 1 (SiBum)

Hari ini mentari bersinar sangat cerah, namun udara dingin masih tetap bisa dirasakan oleh siapapun. Termasuk sekelompok boyband ternama seperti Super Junior. Para member boyband terkenal itu rupanya sedang menikmati hari liburan mereka yang sangat jarang terjadi. Itu terlihat dari perilaku mereka yang sedang bersantai ria di dalam dorm.

" Hae kamu lagi apa?" Tanya seorang namja berambut pirang kepada seorang namja lainnya yang sedang asik memainkan laptopnya. Yang ditanya hanya menjawab tapi matanya masih asyik memantau layar laptopnya.

" aku lagi lihat music video kita yang sudah lama hyuk." Terdengar nada bergetar dari jawaban namja yang bernama Donghae.

" Kamu liat video itu untuk apa Hae? Nanti yang ada kamu sedih!" Namja pirang yang bernama Eunhyuk itu, bertanya kepada Donghae dengan nada orang yang akan menangis. Mendengar perubahan suara kekasihnya itu Donghae langsung mempause video di layar laptopnya dan berbalik memandangi namja chingunya itu.

" Hyuk aku mohon jangan menangis." Pinta Donghae ketika melihat mata Eunhyuk yang sudah berair.

" Makanya Hae jangan lihat-lihat itu lagi. Hyuk gak kuat kalo liat itu… Hyuk, Hyuk kangen sama mereka Hae…. Hiks.. Hiks…" jelas Eunhyuk sambil menangis kepada Donghae.

" Mian Chagiya, Mian.." dengan lembut Hae memeluk Hyukie yang sedang menangis. Kemudian dari sudut matanya keluar air mata yang melambangkan kesedihannya.

" Aku juga merindukan mereka Hyukie.." tambah Donghae dengan lirih.

Tanpa mereka berdua sadari ada sepasang mata yang mengawasi mereka sejak tadi. Namja yang berbadan kekar dan tampang yang perfect beserta kekayaanya itu (apa hubunganya coba?) #abaikan author! Kini hanya tersenyum getir setelah melihat apa yang telah dilakukan oleh Haehyuk Couple itu. Dengan langkah tegap namja yang bernama Siwon itu memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamarnya dan membatalkan niatnya untuk mengajak HaeHyuk pergi makan siang bersama.

Sampai didalam kamar Siwon terlihat murung. Ya, inilah yang akan dilakukannya bila sedang sendirian. Siwon akan memperlihatkan kesedihannya secara nyata. Tangan kekarnya bergerak menggambil foto yang terletak disamping tempat tidurnya. Keadaan barang-barang di kamarnya ini memang tidak pernah berubah, semenjak 3 tahun yang lalu Siwon sudah sangat jarang untuk tinggal dan menginap di dormnya. Dia lebih sering hanya sekedar singgah. Mata yang biasanya selalu memancarkan kebahagiaan dan kelembutan itu berubah menjadi tatapan yang datar dan menyedihkan. Kedua matanya yang sejak tadi terfokus pada foto yang dipegangnya kini memandang luas ke seluruh areal kamarnya.

" Bummie, kapan kau akan kembali? Bukankah kau bilang kau hanya pergi untuk sementara kan?" terdengar gumaman dari mulutnya. Matanya yang sayu itu kini mengeluarkan butiran bening.

" Kau tau, sejak kau putuskan untuk vakum sementara aku sama sekali tidak pernah tidur di dalam kamar ini lagi. Itu sangat menyakitkan untuk ku. Setiap aku ada di kamar ini, hanya suara mu lah yang terdengar oleh telinga ku. Pikiran ku hanya akan memikirkan mu, memutar kembali semua memori yang ada di antara kita, apakah kau mengetahui itu eoh?" gumamnya lagi sambil merebahkan dirinya di atas kasur Kibum. Matanya terpejam seolah-olah ingin merasakan kehadiran Kibum di dalam kamar itu.

" Yak Hyung! Jangan ganggu aku!" teriak namja yang memiliki killer smile itu.

" habis aku bosan Bummie, kau malah tidur dengan menggunakan topi seperti itu. Akukan jadi tidak bisa memandangi wajah mu yang sedang tertidur." Jawab Siwon dengan nada menggoda.

" Yak Hyung! Sejak kapan kau menjadi pervert seperti ini eoh? Kau harus pergi ke gereja hyung dan melakukan penebusan dosa!" jawab kibum polos dan straktis.

" Aku menjadi seperti ini karena kau Bumiie, dan sekarang kau mengatai ku pervert eoh? Kemudian menyuruhku melakukan penebusan dosa? Baiklah kalau begitu, sebelum aku melakukan penebusan dosa aku benar-benar akan melakukan dosa dulu kepada mu Kim kibum!" jawab Siwon dengan nada mengancam nan menggoda itu kepada kekasihnya.

" Hyu.. Hyung a.. apa maksud mu eoh?" Tanya Kibum dengan nada ketakutan. Kemudian ia memutuskan untuk bangun dan berdiri agak jauh dari kekasihnya itu.

" Apa sekarang Kim Kibum si jenius ini mendadak menjadi bodoh eoh?" goda Siwon sambil berjalan mendekati Kibum. Melihat itu Kibum langsung membuka pintu kamarnya dan berlari sambil berteriak.

" HUAA! TEKUIE HYUNG TOLONG AKU! ADA KUDA HYUNDAI PERVERT!" meninggalkan Siwon di kamar sendirian yang sedang tertawa terbahak-bahak karena melihat ulahnya.

" Hyung, kau sedang apa?" Tanya Kibum kepada Siwon, Siwon yang mendengar kekasihnya itu menghentikan aktivitasnya yang sedang mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam tasnya.

" Aku ingin memberi mu hadiah." Jawabnya dengan tulus dan tersenyum kepada Kibum.

" Kenapa ingin memberi ku hadiah? Ini kan bukan hari penting untuk ku?" jawab Kibum bingung. Mendengar itu Siwon malah tersenyum dan mengelus kepala Kibum dengan sayang.

" Apakah jika ingin memberikan mu hadiah aku harus menunggu hari ulang tahun mu?" Tanya Siwon kepada Kibum.

" Hmmm, bukan begitu Hyung, hanya saja aku perlu tau apa alasannya kau memberi ku hadiah." Jawab Kibum sambil mengeluarkan killer smilenya yang membuat Siwon meleleh.

" Kau harus tau Bummie, semua alasan ku memperlakukan mu sangat spesial itu karena aku sangat menyayangi dan mencintai mu chagiya." Jawab Siwon dengan sangat yakin dan tulus. Melihat itu Kibum hanya terdiam dan menatap sosok dihadapannya dengan sangat dalam. Mendapat perlakuan seperti itu, Siwon menjadi bingung.

" Apa ada yang salah Bummie?" tanyanya dengan sedikit khawatir. Yang di Tanya hanya menggeleng dan langsung berlari memeluk Siwon.

" Wae?" Tanya Siwon bingung terhadap sikap kekasihnya itu.

" Aniyo Hyung." Jawab Kibum dengan suara parau. Mendengar itu Siwon langsung balas memeluk Kibum dengan sangat erat.

" Saranghae Bummie…" ucap Siwon tulus.

" Nado, Saranghae Hyung." Jawab Kibum dengan bergetar. Setelah itu Siwon merasakan bahwa bahunya basah oleh air mata Kibum.

" Hyung, aku ingin vakum untuk sementara waktu." Kata Kibum yakin sambil menatap kekasihnya yang ada dihadapannya.

" Apa maksud mu Bummie?" Tanya Siwon dengan nada menahan emosi terhadap kekasihnya itu.

" Aku ingin menjalani dunia seni peran Hyung." Jawab Kibum datar.

" Bukankah kau bisa melakukan itu tanpa harus vakum dari SuJu?!" Tanya Siwon dengan sedikit membentak.

" Aniyo Hyung! Jika aku memilih untuk menjalani semuanya secara bersamaan itu hanya akan mempersulit langkah ku!" balas Kibum yang juga dengan bentakan.

" Apakah menurut mu jika aku dan seluruh member bersama mu itu hanya mempersulit langkah mu? Apakah itu maksud perkataan mu?" jawab Siwon dengan nada yang sangat dingin.

" Andwe! Bukan begitu maksud ku Hyung A.." bantah Kibum namun terpotong dengan ucapan Siwon.

" Terserah pada mu Kim Kibum. Apapun yang ingin kau lakukan, aku tidak perduli!" kata Siwon sambil pergi keluar dari kamarnya dan Kibum. Tangannya mengepal menahan amarah dan matanya merah menahan jeritan hatinya. Mulutnya terkatup menahan rutukan yang ada di dalam hatinya akan kebodohan sang kekasih.

" Mian Hyung, Mian… Aku memang egois. Hiks, aku benar-benar bodoh. Maafkan aku Hyung. Jebal…" gumam lirih Kibum terdengar di tengah isakannya. Tangannya mengepal kalung salib yang diberikan Siwon kepadanya beberapa hari lalu. Setelah berhasil menenangkan dirinya kibum bangkit berdiri dan keluar dari kamarnya sambil membawa koper besar yang berisi barang-barang pribadinya. Sebelum benar-benar pergi, Kibum membalikkan badanya dan mengambil sesuatu dari dalam tasnya. Kemudian ia menaruh benda itu di atas kasurnya.

" Setidaknya ini akan membuat mu mengingat ku kan Hyung.." bisiknya lirih. Setelah itu kibum benar-benar pergi dari kamar itu untuk selama-lamanya ( PLAK!) #abaikan author. Maksudnya waktu yang lama. Tanpa disadari Kibum dan Readers ternyata Siwon telah mengintip apa yang dilakukan Kibum dari jarak jauh. (Siwon oppa berbakat jadi tukang intip yak!) #abaikan author. Kemudian dia mengambil benda yang ditaruh oleh Kibum dan memakainya.

" Bummie, aku tidak akan menempati kamar ini sampai kau kembali." Janji Siwon kepada dirinya sendiri. Kemudian dia melangkah keluar kamar dan menutup pintunya.

" Topi yang bagus Hyung." Kata seorang namja berwajah tampan dan sedikit evil kepada Siwon.

" Ne, kau benar Kyu" jawab Siwon sambil tersenyum.

" Kau inging kemana Wonnie?" kali ini namja berwajah aegyo di sebelah namja evil yang bernama Kyuhyun itu yang bertanya.

" Aku ingin pulang Minnie Hyung. Tolong jaga kamar ku dan Bummie ya, selama kami tak tinggal di dorm." Jawab Siwon dengan pelan.

" Ne, kami mengerti dan kami akan menjaganya." Jawab Kyuhyun dan Sungmin secara bersamaan.

Siwon membuka kedua bola matanya. Di lihatnya warna kamar itu menjadi gelap. Rupanya hari sudah malam. Dan dia tertidur di kamar ini. Siwon memutuskan untuk bangun, pandangan matanya menerawang ingatanya. Dia bermimpi, memimpikan kenanganya bersama Kibum. Sampai suara ketukan di pintu menyadarkannya.

" Siwon, kau di dalam?"

" Ne, Hyung."

" Ayo keluar, makan malam sudah siap. Wokiie sudah selesai memasak." Ajak suara dari si pengetuk pintu itu.

" Ne, Tekuie Hyung." Jawab Siwon sambil tersenyum dan berjalan keluar kamar. Mengikuti langkah Leteeuk di depannya. Kepalanya sempat menoleh ke arah pintu kamarnya dan Kibum yang tertutup. Kemudian dia bergumam.

" Aku akan terus menunggu kepulangan mu Bumiie."

~END~


End file.
